Tsun-Tsun Dere-Dere
by Danica4412
Summary: Y desde ese día Bridgette lo supo, su más grande descubrimiento... Félix era un tsundere


Bridgette agradeció internamente que el ultimo akuma fuera tan débil que solo les tomara unos 20 minutos derrotarlo, no quería desperdiciar tiempo en su día, excepto claro en su último y más grande descubrimiento

 _Lucky star*_

No es que se le pueda llamar exactamente otaku*, pero el anime era un buen pasatiempo para relajarse de su vida de estudiante y superheroina, hace unos días de pura suerte encontró el primer capítulo de la serie, era algo raro que se la pasaran hablando de como comer un pastel, pero le parecía divertido ver como sobrellevaran situaciones normales con humor. Lástima que tenía tantas referencias que no comprendiera

Revisaba tranquilamente algunos comentarios solo mientras el anuncio pasara para poder finalmente ver el capítulo 8

 _Gasai-san34_

 _Jajajaja, Kagami es taaan Tsundere, me encanta como le da ese toque a la serie ¿soy la única que lo piensa?_

-¿Tsundere?- Murmuro Bridgette, era primera vez que oía algo así, miro la única respuesta al comentario para encontrar algún significado

 _Gabriela2427_

 _Tienes razón, hasta ahora no me di cuenta que era tsundere, definitivamente encaja perfecto en la descripción, pero ser tsundere solo la hace más tierna. Claro no tanto como Taiga*_

Ok, definitivamente la curiosidad la dominaba en esos momentos, que tenía Kagami que la definía de eso tsundere, ella la notaba normal, pero para eso existía la internet

 _Tsundere definición_

De inmediato le aparecieron millones de búsquedas con la palabra resaltada, opto por irse a la primera que parecía más viable para informarse

 _Tsundere es un término que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia los demás, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable. La palabra es una derivación de los términos tsun tsun (_ _ツンツン_ _?), que significa apartarse con disgusto, y dere dere (_ _デレレ_ _?) que significa volverse cariñoso. Este personaje fue originalmente… blablablá…. la palabra ahora es parte del fenómeno siendo una persona fría pero muy en el fondo cariñosa, siendo reconocida también en otros medios de… blablablá_

Bridgette pensó un momento ¿A quién le sonaba la definición?...

Félix ¡claro!

El chico era un pedazo de hielo en todas las ocasiones posibles, pero ella sostenía irrefutablemente que en el fondo solo se sentía solo y necesitaba un poco de amor

 _Amor que por supuesto estaba dispuesta a darle_

Bajo un poco en la página para ver si encontraba algo más especifico

 _Muchas veces la actitud antisocial y gélida es llevada al punto de no relacionarse con nadie fuera de un limitado círculo, siendo inclusive temida u odiada fuera de él. Siendo cualquiera el caso, el problema de las Tsundere es notorio en sus relaciones con el género masculino, al punto de potenciar, en presencia de éste, sus actitudes defensivas, aunque el caso puede presentarse en el género masculino de igual forma…_

… _A la vez que lo bueno y malo de nuestra conducta no es más que un simple y claro reflejo de las experiencias que vivimos durante la niñez, la relación con los padres y la familia es esencial e indispensable para establecer bases racionales y adecuadas de interacción social. En el caso de este tipo de personalidad, el conflicto se produce por la relación paterna, claramente; se basa en la creencia de que el modelo de interacción que tengan las mujeres con su padre será el que definirá sus relaciones con los hombres a futuro. El comportamiento de estos personajes con esta personalidad se produciría por el miedo a relacionarse, ya que tienen esta firme creencia de que serán utilizadas y abandonadas_

¡OH POR TODOS LOS TIKKIS!

Félix era un pobre Tsundere reprimido de amor

Es decir ella sabía que sufría de la ausencia de figura materna durante su infancia y por las pocas veces que había visto a su padre cualquiera se daría cuenta que no era la persona más amigable del mundo

Todo tiene sentido ahora… solo le faltaba leer un poco más para terminar el articulo

 _En los manga-anime shōjo* es habitual ver las actitudes defensivas que pueden tomar estos personajes frente a la persona que genera sentimientos de romance o amor, aplicándose todo tipo de técnicas (golpes, miradas agresivas, tendencia a criticar todo lo dicho y hecho por dicha persona,etc.) con el fin de alejar toda posibilidad de un acercamiento. Así es que siendo incomprendidos, solitarios, incapaces de decir lo que realmente quieren expresar, aguardan inconscientemente a que alguien soporte lo peor de su carácter para poder mostrar su verdadera identidad, que no tiene nada que ver con la imagen que da a los demás: en realidad se trata de un ser tímido, vulnerable, lleno de complejos, sentimental y cálido_

… **en realidad se trata de un ser tímido, vulnerable, lleno de complejos, sentimental y cálido**

-Oh dios.- Hablo Bridgette poniéndose de pie en la silla y apagando el computador.- Es como si hubiera buscado una definición de Félix

Mañana sería un buen día en la escuela, lo presentía

-Félix ¡Espera!-

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras se daba vuelta, apenas ayer rechazo las entradas al parque de diversiones de la chica, solo esperaba que no le volviera a salir con esas cosas

-¿Qué pasa Bridgette?- Trato de usar su tono más hostil posible para mostrarle como le molestaba su interrupción, pero ella simplemente se… rio. Arqueo una ceja molesto ¿Qué le era tan gracioso?

-Oh nada, nada- Su tono parecía más bien divertido

¿Qué finalmente enloqueció?

-Entonces…- Hablo molesto- Te agradecería si no me-

-Solo quería decirte que hoy te ves muy bien- Lo interrumpió súbitamente y por si fuera poco eso estaba muy cerca de su espacio personal y ese tono no era un común, era más bien una voz lenta y delicada

-… ¿eh?- Bueno eso sí que lo tomo por la guardia baja, pero no le quitaba que seguía siendo una molestia. Abrió la boca para objetarle se cercanía pero otra vez fue interrumpido…- Tu cabello se ve distinto, está muy sedoso

Abrió los ojos con impresión al sentir la _suave_ mano de su fan acariciando lentamente parte de su cabello rozando su mejilla, causando una sensación _buena, muy buena_

-Yo n-no… no me importa, no hagas eso- Sentencio duro tratando de ocultar su pequeño momento de debilidad ¿Acaso eso fue un tartamudeo?

Se apartó dando vuelta la cara y dispuesto a marcharse de esa loca acosadora de cabello azul

-Oh, vamos Félix- Uso una voz digna de Chat noir

Sintió unos brazos pasando por su pecho y jalándolo hacia atrás para ser apresado en un abrazo, pudiendo notar perfectamente los cabellos de la chica y una suave respiración en su cuello enviándole constantes escalofríos

Era casi como si estuviera calculando los lugares perfectos en donde colocarse

-No es necesario- El susurro fue suficiente como para notar que el calor le subía a la cara, esa era una zona donde se sintió _deliciosamente bien,_ aún como para que se tomara su tiempo en procesarlo.- No es necesario que seas tan _tsundere_

Y eso damas y caballeros fue suficiente para que el modelo apartara bruscamente a la chica y se fuera a paso rápido, ojo sin que pareciera que corriera, y firme a su limusina. La mirada que tenía era suficiente para que ni Nathalie quisiera hablarle, pero aún tenía la duda de ese sonrojo

Plagg por otra parte se pasó burlando toda la noche luego que su portador buscara la palabra que uso la chica en él, después de todo no era muy común ver al gran Félix Agreste maldiciendo y por supuesto avergonzado

* * *

 _*Lucky star: anime muy popular que relata la vida cuatro estudiantes, principalmente de Konata Izumi una Otaku. Comedia-Vida cotidiana_

 _*Otaku: fan del anime_

 _*Taiga: personaje principal del anime Toradora, considerada la reina de las tsunderes_

 _*Manga-Anime shojo: Genero de romance_


End file.
